Switch
by the-spoon-of-doom
Summary: Two shot. Megatron finds out for himself what it's like to spend a day in his Second's thrusters, and Starscream has the time of his life. Slash, Body-swap, dub-con. Megatron/Starscream.
1. Chapter 1

"Starscream!" Megatron roared up at his Air Commander who was, as far as he could tell, hovering above the battle aimlessly. "Don't just stand there you fool! Fight!"

Starscream, who had been tactically analyzing the Autobots below and methodically trying to work out their battle strategy, was shaken from his thoughts, all previously gathered data slipping from his processor. He hissed down at Megatron, wings bristling .

He was ignored.

Prime was in Megatron's sights.

Both of their factions forgotten, the leaders rushed across the battlefield towards each other. Prime's cerulean optics narrowed and hardened as he uncovered his weapon, his stern expression a complete paradox to Megatron's almost maniacal grin.

Starscream scowled down at both of them from his position in the sky. Fragging Megatron, always so much more concerned about everything and everyone but him.

He scanned the fight for any smaller, lonely Autobots he might be able to bully to take his temper out on, smirking when he saw one. That glitching 'Inventor' -or so he called himself- the Autobots had appeared to have another one of his crafts with him.

Starscream swooped down low, being careful to avoid any flashes of red or yellow or fighting Autobots. If the Inventor was going to blow himself up again in the middle of the battle field he wanted to watch; if anything, it would surely make him feel better about his ignorant, oblivious fool of a leader.

He silently trailed the Autobot -Wheeljack, he believed the 'Inventor' was called- from his high vantage point, until he realized where he was heading. To Prime's aid.

Now that Starscream was paying attention he could see that, for once, Megatron had Prime in quite a vulnerable position, delivering far more blows to the Autobot leader's chassis and deftly avoiding most sent back. Starscream sighed to himself as he watched his graceful leader move; so strong, so masculine... and so very stupid.

Oh, how he wanted to feel those large, powerful servos around his hips. How he wanted that broad chest to bear down on-

He snapped himself out of it as he saw Wheeljack take aim with his gun-like invention, pointing it straight at Megatron's aft.

Starscream's optics burned darker with determination, the invention may very well backfire but there was still a chance it could hit Megatron. This could be his chance to prove himself! He could save Megatron and then his leader would finally, finally remember why he had made him his Second in Command and just maybe, might start paying a bit more attention to him.

He swooped down, thrusters at full power, servos outstretched and ready to snatch the weapon, when all of a sudden, the nozzle was facing him.

He let out a shriek of utter surprise as the gun fired and the world around him turned into a blurring, sparking, purple colour. Moving too fast to stop his momentum, he flipped over backwards, smacking into the hard dirt and then colliding with someone's larger, silver frame.

He heard Megatron's shout of shock and then fury as he ploughed into him. The purple glowing aura the weapon had produced spread from him to Megatron and consumed them both as they continued to roll and crash into the Earths ground.

Starscream could only remember whimpering from his position squashed between the dirt and Megatron's heavy bulk before everything went black.

* * *

Thundercracker sighed to himself as he watched the Constructions carefully lift Megatron between them and by Soundwave's orders began to carry their unconscious leader back to base. He then turned his attention to the far smaller, squashed looking seeker that had been under their leader's frame and sighed. Next to him Skywarp looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"It wasn't funny Skywarp," he said solemnly, stepping forward to lift Starscream's arm, "Come help me with him. We'll warp him back to base."

"Aw c'mon TC," Skywarp drawled as he came forward to do as his trine mate asked, he hoisted Starscream up not quite so gently, "It was a little funny. Didn't you see his face when he smacked right into Megatron's aft!"

Thundercracker shook his helm as they supported their limp trine leader between them, "He'll be upset when he comes around."

"Won't be as 'upset' as Megatron's gonna be." Skywarp commented, and Thundercracker braced himself as the battle field before them vanished in a flash of violet light only to be replaced with his and Skywarp's quarters. "And we'll make him feel better when he wakes up." He added lustfully as he helped Thundercracker lay Starscream on their berth.

Said blue seeker didn't appear to be listening, his gaze sweeping over his trine leader curiously, "Don't you think we should take him to the med bay? What if something in that whacked up Autobot's invention did more damage than we can see."

"Megatron will be in the med bay," Skywarp reminded him, climbing up onto the berth and shuffling close to Starscream's side, stroking a finger down his delicate wing, grinning to himself as it twitched slightly at his touch

"Yeah," Thundercracker reluctantly nodded, "We'll make him feel better."

* * *

Megatron frowned to himself as he felt his frame coming back to full awareness, only... it didn't feel like his frame. His self diagnostic ran through itself a lot faster than it normally did. When he turned his helm, his sensors gradually coming back online, it didn't feel as heavy as it should have. Had he lost part of his helmet?

There was an unidentifiable source of heat coming from either side of him, and something was touching his abdomen, and his thigh.

His optics finally came back online and he frowned as the ceiling he stared up at was neither his or the med bays. And then, to make matters worse, the recognized the touches on his frame to be that of another mech's. He lurched in shock as there was a chuckle to his right.

Starscream's purple trine mate, Skywarp, appeared, grinning lustfully at him. "See you're finally awake."

Megatron snarled, faceplates warping into an expression of fury. He lifted a servo to punch the idiot in the face, when he saw a flash of blue. Distracted, he lifted his servo.

It was blue.

Before he could properly discover why, Skywarp's face was in his, mouth slamming into his lips and biting at them harshly.

Megatron snarled again and shoved at the seeker's cockpit, but he couldn't budge him. Skywarp simply gripped him harder, pushing him further down into the berth. He wasn't strong enough to dislodge him and before he knew it, Skywarp was completely on top of him, grinding his hips into him.

"Skywarp!" he roared and then gasped. Optics widening in horror as the voice he shouted with wasn't his. It sounded horribly like-

"Alright Screamer," Skywarp smirked, "Calm down, I'll stop teasing."

_Screamer_? Starscream!?

He stared down at himself in horror; yellow cockpit, blue servos, white chassis and cherry red hips –which Skywarp was currently sitting on. His optics widened even more. How was this possible? Where was his real frame? And what the slag was Skywarp doing!?

And then it got worse.

"Don't worry Star," said a very deep voice, and Megatron looked to the left to see Thundercracker lounging on the berth before he began to crawl towards him, "We'll take care of you."

Take care- What the frag was going on!? This wasn't taking care of anything. So far all Megatron could gather was that they were out to frag their trine leader.

They thought_ he_ was their trine leader.

They were out to frag _him_!

"Get off of me you fools!" he barked, wincing as it came out in more of a shriek. He tried to shove Skywarp off him only to have Thundercracker grab his servos and quickly swap places with his trine mate.

The purple seeker reappeared behind him and Megatron felt himself being pushed up into a sitting position. He grunted as Skywarp's frame squashed against his back, pushing him right up against Thundercracker. For a moment he struggled, trying to kick out his legs, but was quickly and easily restrained.

Frag it! Why was Starscream so weak?!

He squirmed and hissed in fury as Skywarp reached around from behind and grabbed hold of his–or Starscream's- interfacing panel, giving it a rough squeeze.

"I command you to release me!" he shouted, Starscream's high pitched voice filling the room.

The other seeker's frames vibrated as they chuckled, "You'll like it in a bit Star, I promise." Thundercracker said soothingly, moving forward to take his mouth.

Megatron angled his helm away, bit down on the blue seeker's lips and tried just about everything to shake the blue seeker off, but nothing worked. Neither seeker seemed particularly concerned with his struggles either. It could have been that they didn't care, or that they were more than used to Starscream behaving like this anyway.

Now, however, he could only focus on trying to get rid of the glossa invading his mouth whilst Skywarp started stroking, rough and fast, to the underside of his interface panel. Against his will sensors started popping to life, flaring in recognition at the touches lubricating his –Starscream's- port.

His optics snapped open in horror as he heard a click and felt something hot and hard hit his aft; made only worse by Skywarp's groan before the very same hardness started to rub up and down his plating.

He thrashed again, fury completely overriding any and all panic.

His mouth was finally released, and he panted for air, "Stop..." he gasped breathlessly, trying to keep the anger in his voice, "Now... I'll fragging... deactivate you-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Skywarp muttered in his audial from behind.

Megatron looked to Thundercracker again and had to fight back the urge to purge as the blue seeker released his servos –Skywarp quickly taking hold of them- and flicked open his panel as well. Megatron sneered at the sight of his spike emerging, already leaking transfluid at the tip.

He fought against Skywarp again.

The position of restraining him was handed back to Thundercracker, who clutched his wrists far tighter. "Release me or I swear you'll regret it!" Megatron snapped in his face.

Thundercracker merely rolled his optics and Megatron yelped as Skywarp's finger delved between his thighs from behind and teased his interfacing panel into opening with a flick, he shivered as cold air hit Starscream's lubricated port.

"Got it!" Skywarp called over his shoulder to Thundercracker. "We gonna spike him one at a time or together?"

"No!" Megatron shrieked, no longer wincing at the sound of Starscream's shrill voice. He shoved forward against Thundercracker in a last attempt to get away from the hot spike tip prodding at his port, legs shuffling on the berth as he tried to kick the purple seeker away, "No! You fools! I said NO!"

He felt some inclining of hope and almost relief as Thundercracker leant back slightly, grip loosening on his wrists as he looked down at him with an expression of concern.

Unfortunately, Skywarp wasn't nearly as observational.

Megatron's intakes caught in his throat as he was suddenly and roughly shoved into. Starscream's port, though well lubricated –much to his humiliation- was small and tight. He screamed in rage, mortification and pain. His normally loud, menacing roar came out as a shrill, pathetic shriek that almost sounded like he was squealing.

Port walls still rippling and spasming around the intrusion that was Skywarp's spike, Megatron tried to whirl around and punch him in the helm, only to be tugged back around by Thundercracker again. He released a noise somewhere between a wail and a groan as he pulled on his servos helplessly, Skywarp's spike starting to withdraw out of him to then push in, slowly. He tried to pull away from it but was stuck between the two seeker's frames, utterly helpless.

He had never been in such a humiliating, degrading position in his entire existence, and it was made only worse by Skywarp pushing close to his back to pant in his audials, moaning to him about how tight he was and how much he must love this, punctuating the end of every lewd comment with the rock of his hips.

"Frag you!" Megatron managed to snarl at him once he'd gotten somewhat used to the sharp, burning pain of the spike in his port.

Skywarp chuckled and Megatron grunted as he was shoved forward, Thundercracker moving back so there was room for the purple seeker to push his face into the berth and hoist his aft into the air. It turned out Skywarp hadn't been anywhere near rough before.

Megatron cried out in an admittedly high pitched Starscream-like manner as Skywarp drove himself forward, servos gripping his aft and pulling him back into every plunging thrust.

"I'll AH!- Destroy- nughh!- both of youuuohhh!" Megatron managed to shout at them, his voice somewhat muffled by the berth Skywarp was shoving his face into. He couldn't push himself up on his servos, they were still being held above him by Thundercracker.

"Oh, shut up Screamer, you love it." Skywarp laughed at him from behind, working his hips hard and fast against Megatron's aft, hitting sensor nodes inside his port with precision born of many vorns practice. Megatron, through his pain and anger, realized that Starscream must interface with him regularly for Skywarp to be this practiced.

He bit back the moans trying to worm their way out of his vocalizer, mouth falling open against the berth as he silently murmured more obscenities against them, the tension melting out of his frame with every thrust, what little anger he was still forcing himself to hold kept slipping away against his will.

His servos fell limply to the berth beside him and he immediately took the opportunity to push himself up, faltering slightly under the force of Skywarp's rough thrusting, knocking him back down again.

A servo came to grip his face and Megatron sneered as he was brought face level with Thundercracker's spike. The blue seeker urgently nudged his arousal against his lips and Megatron's fury was displayed in Starscream's optics.

No way in the pit.

"C'mon Star, I did it for you last cycle." Thundercracker groaned, and the momentum of Skywarp pounding into Megatron from behind kept sending him forward into the blue seeker spike, the tip poking against his cheek.

He made the huge mistake of opening his mouth to curse at them both, and Thundercracker filled it. He gagged and choked around the spike moving around his mouth, his tank rolling. He wasn't sure if purging was a bad idea at this point. His fury and indignation came back tenfold and he could hear Skywarp panting and muttering in frustration behind him, thrusts slowing down before picking up again.

Thundercracker frowned at the lack of sucking going on and decided to take that as initiative to thrust into his trine leader's mouth instead.

Megatron seemed to realize what was happening a moment too late as Thundercracker took his helm in both servos and shoved it forward, his spike slipping all the way into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat. He screamed around it, trying to bite down, but there was too much.

"He's feisty tonight Warp," He heard Thundercracker comment.

Skywarp merely grunted.

Time passed and Megatron slowly lost more and more energy –clearly Starscream's frame didn't have the same stamina as his did- as he was violated from both ends. Thundercracker's faceplates scrunched up and Megatron's optics widened in horror as he anticipated the sickening rush of fluid in his mouth. He gasped as the spike was roughly pulled from his mouth but was too slow in closing his optics and mouth again before he was splattered in the face.

He shouted out as his vision was blurred by transfluid, streams of the bitter fluid stinging his glossa, and turned his helm away even though the damage had already been done. He heard Thundercracker gasp from above him, and a servo started gently wiping the fluid away from his face and optics.

"Sorry Star," he heard Thundercracker apologize hastily, "I know you don't like that."

Through his prolonged exposure, the entire situation had gone from horrifying in Megatron's mind, to bewildering. Skywarp and Thundercracker, though in the midst of raping him, or Starscream –if they were even aware that it was what they were doing- seemed to know his Second's frame well enough to entice unwanted pleasure from him, and were relatively, in Thundercracker's case anyway, concerned about his well being.

He still felt uncomfortable not cursing and fighting against them though.

And no one, _no one_, got away with overloading on his face.

"You fragging glitches!" He shrieked, trying to lash out and grab Thundercracker's spike to rip it off, "I'll have your spikes cut off and welded to your helms!" he threatened, fully intending to go through with it if he ever got out of this situation. His menacing aura was probably being undermined by Skywarp who was still thrusting in and out of his port though.

Thundercracker seemed to be confused by this as well.

"What are you doing back there?" he asked, frowning at Skywarp, shouting over the top of his 'trine leaders' grunting and gasping and incoherent cursing.

"My hardest! He's not responding like he should!"

Thundercracker sighed, if you wanted a job done right, you'd have to do it yourself.

He pushed both of his trine mates back, Skywarp fell on his aft, and 'Starscream' landed hard on his lap, howling as the spike sank deeper at an awkward angle.

Thundercracker moved into front of him again, leaning down to kiss his cockpit.

"We'll make it go away Star," He said softly between kisses, and Megatron pulled a face at the strangeness of it all, confused by the concern lacing his words. "You don't need him, we're here."

He took Megatron's mouth in a fierce kiss, biting and licking him harshly and Megatron almost found himself enjoying it. "Thrust harder," Thundercracker hissed against his lips, but was clearly speaking to Skywarp behind him, "Like he would."

Megatron was starting to wonder who this_ he_ was.

He stopped growling and snarling at them for a moment as Thundercracker's warm servos started to rub his cockpit in circles, mouth dipping down to kiss his neck. Megatron released a quiet moan by accident and clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment. Skywarp's rhythm changed, and Thundercracker slipped a finger down to his port, slithering to between the rim and his trine mate's spike, and flicked a sensor node there.

He moaned again, louder this time, at the jolt of pleasure racing up his sensor net.

Skywarp bit down on his–Starscream's- wing, and Thundercracker's fingers fiddled with the front of his panel, drawing his spike out.

He moaned again; it felt too good.

"He'll never love you like we do," Skywarp hissed in his audial, "And we'll never hurt you like he does."

Megatron moaned like a slut as Thundercracker, his spike now tucked away and port glistening with lubricant, pushed his opening against Megatron's spike and then lifted himself up. "And he'll never let you in like we do," Thundercracker growled in his audial before he slipped down, allowing his spike to sink deep within him.

Skywarp was kissing the side of his helm, rocking his hips, his spike hitting nodes dead on as Thundercracker began to ride him, teasingly slow. His blue hips moved back and forth as his wings fluttered seductively before him. The seeker leant back on his servo and used it to push himself further down Megatron's spike.

And Megatron, mouth hanging open, panting heavily, could only stare at the beauty that was Thundercracker.

All seekers' were beautiful, especially when they flicked their wings and twirled their narrow hips like Thundercracker was.

He could only imagine Starscream being more beautiful.

Megatron didn't have the focus to consider whether it was him that that thought had originated from or if it was Starscream's narcissistic programming getting to him as Skywarp rammed forward, and hit the mark, twisting his hips and grinning against the back of his helm as he felt him stiffen in overload.

Lubricant and transfluid gushed from both Megatron's spike and port, dripping onto the berth beneath him and shooting up into Thundercracker.

The blue seeker himself came with a reserved shudder and sigh, and Megatron felt a rush of fluid around his spike. It was almost charged him up again. Frag, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd overloaded.

Skywarp grunted and thrust forward a few more times, Thundercracker's expectant look not doing much to help, before he finally came, ramming as deep as he could inside Megatron and filling Starscream's frame with his fluid.

Megatron would have felt sick at the sensation of hot transfluid spurting into his port had he not been so sated.

"Feel better now?" Thundercracker asked him softly, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him down to lie on the berth between him and Skywarp, unaware or uncaring of the various puddles of fluid decorating it.

Megatron muttered incoherently.

Skywarp laughed, "See, together we're as good as any Megatron, Screamer."

Starscream's systems were too exhausted and weak for Megatron to stay awake for much longer and before he could mutter an undignified and confused 'wha?' at what the purple seeker had just said. He sank into recharge with the surprisingly comforting feel of two seekers curled around him and an uncomfortable ache in his port.

As good a frag as that had been, he was still going to rip their spikes off the first opportunity he got.

* * *

Starscream onlined his optics, hissing low as bright lights stung them. He offlined them again.

Someone was fumbling with a panel on his side. He slapped them away irritably, it was probably Skywarp and he wasn't in the mood.

"Later! You insatiable glitch." He muttered, his audials not yet fully lucid enough to notice the considerably deeper tone his voice held.

"My Lord?"

Starscream onlined his optics again, shocked. "What?" he snapped, sitting bolt upright on the berth.

He took a moment to observe his surroundings; he was in the med bay, Soundwave and Hook were staring at him, several Constructicons hovered around behind them, and there was not a trine mate to be seen- those ungrateful, untrustworthy fiends!

"Lord Megatron, are you alright?" Hook asked again, stepping forward warily.

Starscream mouthed the words, Lord Megatron, blinking rapidly.

Was he-?

He looked down. Grey chest, black servos, oversized pedes.

Holy Frag, he was the ugly slagger!

Within seconds he ran through scenarios and options. He had somehow ended up in Megatron's frame –The Autobot inventor was likely to thank for that- and no one seemed aware that it was really him, not even that sycophantic Soundwave. And this was very, very good thing, especially if he assumed his beloved leader now inhabited his frame. He couldn't even begin to think of the possibilities. Mostly power, yes, lots of power, both in this frame and that which he held over the other processor-less morons in his faction.

Yes, this was good.

Soundwave's visor turned towards him and Starscream heightened his mental blocks; but no probing came. It looked like the tape deck was so painfully loyal to his mighty Megatron that he would never even so much as attempt to brush his masters mind.

He cleared his throat, "Well!" he barked, inwardly grinning at the depth and power his voice held as the other Decepticon's flinched back, "What are you waiting for, status report!"

Soundwave immediately went into a flawless description of the battle, what had happened before and after he had been shot by that moronic Autobot inventor, and then onto the outcome of the battle. He frowned deeply as Soundwave seemed to put attention on the fact that it had been Starscream's –his-fault that the raid had gone so wrong.

Starscream growled low, so that was why he was always blamed for everything!

Soundwave seemed to take his darkened mood as anger aimed towards Starscream, rather than him, and Starscream allowed the loyal third to fall into a false sense of security; for now at least.

He dismissed them from the med bay with a wave of his servo, smirking to himself as they all obeyed him immediately and without question. Not even Thundercracker or Skywarp were so obedient for him.

What was it about Megatron that bade everyone listen to him that he obviously didn't have? Was it just because he was bigger? Or was it his fusion canon that he waved around so carelessly?

Starscream sighed to himself now that he was in the med bay alone and took the time to glance at the canon mounted on his arm. He ran a servo down it. Still smooth and polished, just as it had been on the cycle he had originally handed it to his ungrateful aft-headed leader. His–Megatron's- servos drifted elsewhere, lower. He'd always secretly wanted to do this, run his fingers down his leader's battle hardened chest.

He smirked to himself as he looked down, his thick black fingers dancing along the top of his interface panel. He checked to make sure no one was around, feeling particularly devious. He manually flicked open his leader's cod piece and took a good, long look at the spike he had had so many dreams and fantasies about. The spike he had made Thundercracker and Skywarp role-play with him over.

He wasn't disappointed.

The only problem was, being in Megatron's frame meant he couldn't actually get fragged by such an impressive piece of equipment.

Or maybe 'he' could.

He grinned to himself, quickly tucking the limp spike back into its casing and exiting out of the med bay, heading straight towards his trine's quarters. Without a doubt that's where they would have taken his frame, and if he was right in his assumption that Megatron's mind was actually in there...

With much longer legs he was able to get there a lot faster and was at their door within moments. It was locked. He knocked; there was no answer.

Huffing in frustration he looked around, and then lifted his arm. But of course, what else were fusion canons for?

As he powered it up and took aim, he tried to remember why on Cybertron he had even given such a powerful weapon to Megatron. He fired through the thick, steel door, and stepped through the smoke and warped metal, spark sinking as he powered the weapon down again. Then again, he had only created such a weapon in the first place to impress his leader.

It hadn't worked.

He looked over to the berth, to see both his trine mates, stunned and half awake sitting up on their berth and between them was a limp red, white and blue frame, his frame.

And then his olfactory sensors analyzed the scent in the room. It stank of oil, lubricant and transfluid, his nasal plating wrinkled at the intensity of it before he focused on his offlined frame on the berth... which was covered in the various fluids.

They had interfaced.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had interfaced with his frame... whilst his Megatron was in it!

They had interfaced with HIS Megatron!

How dare they?! They knew what he meant to him! They knew how much he cared about him! And they had gone and done this!?

"Get away from him!" He roared, completely forgetting that they still thought he was Megatron and had no idea what they'd done to anger him. He stamped into the room, fusion canon powering up again.

Skywarp and Thundercracker both dove for cover, the blue seeker nearest his frame tried to pull what they thought was Starscream out of harm's way.

"I said don't touch him!" he continued to rant, firing over their helms and rushing forwards, snatching his own small blue servo, which he hadn't realised was so small until he'd had this perspective, and then picked the rest of the seeker's frame up. Either his frame was lighter than he'd ever realised or Megatron's was just a lot stronger as he effortlessly tossed the limp frame over his shoulder.

He didn't turn back to say anything to his trine mates. Telling them might have ruined his plan anyway.

He stormed back down to the med bay, intent on having Megatron repaired before anything else. It may have been _Megatron_, but it was still his frame and he couldn't have it being in such a state.

The Constructicons were more than a little alarmed and confused when he thundered back into their work place for the second time that cycle and demanded that they not only fix the seeker's frame, but knock out the dents and polish him all over as well.

He wanted his frame looking as glorious as it always did. If Megatron ruined his reputation as the best looking mech in the entire fragging faction, he'd kill him.

* * *

When Megatron woke up the entire thing could have been a dream. It could have... had it not been for the burning throb in his port, or more accurately, Starscream's port.

Suddenly there were fingers in his interface array again, thicker than Thundercracker or Skywarp's had been, thoroughly moving about. He hissed and kicked out in pain and indignation, bristling as several deep voices chuckled.

He onlined his optics to see Scrapper's face inches from his, smirking smugly. Megatron's faceplates twisted into an expression so hateful that even though he was in Starscream's frame some of the Constructicons exchanged wary glances. Scrapper, whom had obviously been on the receiving end of many of his second's glares, wasn't the least bit perturbed. He laughed to himself again and Megatron jumped on the berth, only just noticing how he was restrained on it, when those fingers shoved roughly into his port again. He glanced down, shocked to see Mixmaster between this spread and restrained thighs.

"Get the frag away from me!" he howled, thrusters scraping on the berth as he tried to escape the Constructicons forceful servos.

"Relax Screamer," Scrapper said again, his heavy servo coming down to pat his on the cockpit. Megatron squirmed. Was this what his Second had to put up with every cycle? Every one of his subordinates molesting and raping him?! "We're under Megatron's orders. He wants you all nice and cleaned up for him."

Megatron stiffened, someone masquerading as him had ordered him cleaned up? Starscream?

He glanced down again and felt a minuscule amount of relief when he saw that Mixmaster did in fact have a cleaning rag in hand. He fidgeted though; as Mixmaster bent down again, hot cycled air expelled across his already abused port as he laughed, "Wow Screamer, he really went all out on ya."

Megatron growled, squirming on the berth as the entire gestalt circled around him, looking at him with a mix between amusement and lust.

"Release me!" he barked at them, "I am your Commander, you will regret treating me-"

"Oh, can it Screamer!" Longhaul called out, coming forwards to take a look between his legs at what Mixmaster was gesturing at. Megatron used all the strength he had to try and break the restrains to either kick them in the face or just close his legs and preserve his dignity.

"Ha!" Longhaul laughed, "That's why he's so prissy." He looked up at Megatron from between his legs, Mixmaster returning his task of cleaning him up, taking pleasure in rubbing harshly and in just the wrong places to make the seeker squirm and hiss even more. "What's the matter Screamer, Megatron spike you a little too hard."

Megatron's optics widened at the comment. The very idea that those fools would think he, Megatron, had any involvement with his Second whatsoever and that he would be unskilled enough to inflict damage on even a frame as small as Starscream's in doing so.

That, and the fact they were not at all acting professional. He'd had no idea how disgusting and perverse they truly were, they had never acted anything less than respectful when he was in the med bay. This behavior could not be tolerated, and if it wasn't for the fragging restrains it wouldn't be.

Primus he wished he had his fusion canon.

He gasped and hissed in indignation when Mixmaster, slipped a finger into his port and wriggled it about mischievously, not even pretending to be cleaning him up anymore as he waggled his optical ridges up at him suggestively.

"How dare you touch me!" Megatron howled, thrashing about on the berth, pulling at the restrains again, tugging with all his might, which wasn't a lot in Starscream's light, delicate frame. "I am your superior! Your commander!"

"Think we have time to have a little fun with him before Megs gets back?" Mixmaster asked Scrapper, his finger still stroking the inner walls of his port.

Megatron released a shriek of unrestrained fury and wishing it could have been a roar, a powerful, mechly roar.

The Constructicons laughed again, their own amusement masking the sound of the med bay doors opening.

"What the FRAG are you doing!"

Megatron jumped as he heard his own voice bellow across the med bay. The finger that had been invading his port, shot out, and the Constructions around him instantly backed off.

"Lord Megatron, sir," Scrapper said quickly, coming forward, "We have done as you ordered and finished our repairs on-"

"That's not all you've been doing is it!?" the mech in Megatron's frame shouted in his face, and Megatron, from his positions splayed out on the berth could see a sneer that was most definitely Starscream's on his lips, "If any of you filthy, boltless fools touch him again, I will see it to personally that your interfaces are welded shut!"

Megatron blinked at…himself. It was definitely Starscream in there, he was far too hysterical to be anyone else.

The Constructions looked both terrified and confused as their leader ranted in their faces, and Megatron had to admit he felt a slight hint of amusement as they stumbled over each other, stuttering excuses.

Then his frame, or Starscream, approached the berth he lay on. He scrambled about on it, painfully aware of how the idiots had left his–or Starscream's– panel hanging open. The hulking grey mech loomed over him, his chest brushing his cockpit as he undid the restraints. As soon as he was free, Megatron tried to leap off the berth to extract revenge, first against Mixmaster for dare thinking he could assault a superior like that, and then against his own frame, or Starscream who was in there, because this entire situation was his fault in the first place.

Unfortunately, before he could take two steps he was swept off his thrusters as Starscream's stupidly light frame was lifted up into the colossal arms that had once belonged to him. Starscream wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him or his scrambles to get free as he barked at the Constructicons before he left, "And he's out of your league!"

Once out in the corridor, Megatron punched his own faceplates, unwilling to have done so in front of the Constructicons lest they though he was attacking their leader again. Starscream's grip immediately loosened and he was dropped to the ground. He was back on his thrusters in no time, though, and he shoved against the larger frame, intending to push him into the bulkhead.

Starscream didn't budge in the slightest.

"Not nice to have the tables turned, is it?" his own deep voice said and Megatron looked up to see Starscream smirking down at him with his lips.

Megatron took a step back, not entirely sure what he was going to do as Starscream's bigger frame leered down at him. He shouted out as he was suddenly lifted again and thrown back into bulkhead, Starscream carrying out the very same move he had attempted on him. He thrashed, squashed between the wall and his own frame as Starscream leaned in close.

"Now I'm in charge, mighty Megatron, now I'm the lord and master." He whispered sadistically in his audial, "I am going to rule over this faction in ways you never could, and there is nothing you can do to stop me because now, I am the stronger, I am the more powerful."

Megatron growled at him, dermas flashing as he clawed at the large black servos holding him up against the bulkhead. Megatron leant forward, snapping his dermas, trying to bite him as Starscream hovered close.

"And do you know what I'm going to do first, Mighty Megatron?" His own optics darkened with lust and Megatron's spark thumped as the next words were whispered in his audials. "You, my dear leader, are coming to my berth... or yours."

He thrashed, kicking his thrusters out at Starscream, sneering at him in disgust.

"Relax," Starscream cooed, "I'll be gentle, I wouldn't want to damage my own frame now would I?"

And Megatron truly had run out of insults and curses to throw at him. He couldn't deny that he found Starscream really, quite attractive and had he still actually been in his frame and not had the cycle he'd had, without a doubt in his processor he would have probably dropped everything to interface with the seeker.

But not in this manner. First, he did not like being spiked, and that was obviously what was going to happen here, and secondly, he did not find himself the least bit attractive at all. He didn't want to interface with himself.

Of course Starscream, the narcissistic glitch he was, was only too willing to be going down on what he perceived to be the most stunning frame not only in the faction but ever to be built.

He didn't bother shouting out. Starscream was Megatron, and he was Starscream. No one would have challenged him when it came to the seeker's discipline and unfortunately, he thought to himself as he was lifted roughly and carried down the hallway, kicking and fighting for all he was worth.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron's humiliation did nothing but increase as he was forced to enter the code to his own quarters. The fact that this was going to happen in his berth only made the situation that much worse. As ridiculous as it was to think in such a way, his quarters were a private place, somewhere he considered a refuge from the world outside.

Not that he hid from his own faction. No, it was just nice to have somewhere that was his and his alone.

And now Starscream was going to defile it.

The seeker in his frame did nothing short of throwing him into his own quarters. His light frame flew across the room to land face down on his wide, spacious berth, the very berth he probably wouldn't ever be able to look at in the same way again. Somewhere behind him he heard Starscream laugh, his own deep rasping voice coming out. He frowned to himself, praying to Primus that wasn't really what his laugh sounded like.

He pushed himself up and had a bit of trouble looking over the inconveniently placed shoulder vents and wings to see his approaching frame behind him.

"Starscream," he tried to growl only for it to come out as a shrill hiss. He rolled off the berth, refusing to allow this to happen without a fight, even if it did only serve to prolong the experience.

Starscream smirked at him, strutting towards him confidently. His broad shoulders rolling back as powerful pedes strode towards him.

He was upon him in seconds, and he went straight for the wings.

He gasped, knees buckling under him as fingers slipped behind his wings and set to work on the seams that trailed down his back strut, sending bolts of pleasure right up into the tips of his wings. They shuddered in appreciation.

"I've always wanted you," Starscream hissed into his audial and Megatron found himself being shunted back onto the berth, the bliss shooting through his wires hindering any resistance. He was pushed down into berth by his own frames superior weight. "But you never cared, you never noticed me."

Megatron could only gasp as a large servo firmly rubbed his cockpit, heat started to build in his interface. He couldn't even begin to pay attention to his Second's words. Frag it! Why was the seeker's frame so sensitive? He lifted his servos and pressed them to Starscream's chest, pushing with as much strength as he could muster as he was continuously stroked and rubbed and pinched in impossibly sensitive places. He knew it was no use. If he hadn't been able to fight off Thundercracker and Skywarp, he had no chance against his own powerful frame.

But he'd honestly never realised how much stronger he was than the seeker. He never considered how helpless Starscream must have felt when he so carelessly pushed him around.

Why had he always fought back?

"If this is the only way I can have you," Starscream continued to mutter in his audial, oblivious to his thoughts, as he settled large thighs on either side of Megatron's tiny, red hips, "Then so be it."

"Starscream," Megatron started to snarl, only for it to be warped into a whimper as his second's mouth started to gently suckle on his neck cables. Without thinking he angled his helm back, allowing Starscream access to more cables, gasping and moaning shamelessly as a huge, warm frame came down on top of his.

"But you don't seem particularly resistant," Starscream mocked, and Megatron remembered that he was supposed to be trying to push him off. His thrusters kicked pathetically at the end of the berth, barely managing to scrape against one of the large gray thighs.

"This is low even for- ooooh!" he moaned as Starscream bit his audial. A deep chuckle warmed his helm once the derma's had withdrawn.

He squirmed at the increase in heat he felt beneath his panel. Starscream lined their frames up and then ground down into him, the heat of his own interface mingling with his in such an unbelievably good way.

He couldn't dismiss his surprise at how this wasn't at all what he thought it would be like though. Starscream despite having so much power in that frame -and he would know- was firm but surprisingly gentle with him. He could have slammed him into the berth, pulled on his wings. He could have even just completely skipped such sinfully delightful foreplay and taken him dry.

Just to cause him pain and humiliation.

How much ridicule would he be setting himself up for if he were to just to relax and enjoy it?

Vorns worth, a small voice in the back of his processor told him, because Starscream would never ever let him forget.

His Second knew his own frame only too well. Every touch was spot on, every tiny movement against him drove him to the brink and he was barley managing to keep his panel closed. He could feel the wetness seeping out to dribble down smooth, white thighs; it was shameless. He wasn't strong enough to put a stop to this but at the very least he could lessen his humiliation because yes, Starscream knew his frame, but Megatron knew his just as much.

Perhaps some well needed revenge was in order.

He slipped his own servos behind Starscream, trailing them over his back, feeling the shivers ripple through his frame, and squeezed his hips.

Starscream's grinding against him faltered for a moment, but he did a good job of keeping his reaction quiet. Megatron smirked up at him and, using the momentary distraction, slipped his servo between them. Trailing all the way down to gently squeeze Starscream's cod piece. A strangled noise escaped him, and Megatron smirked until he caught sight of the odd expression Starscream pulled his face into. The slagging seeker was too expressive for his own good.

Large black servo's caught his wrist and encouraged him to rub against the heated cod piece, he did so reluctantly. Only because it distracted his second from inflicting more touches on his own frame. But still, at first opportunity he squeezed harder than necessary (though not too hard, it _was _technically his spike down there) and received a satisfying grunt of discomfort from his seeker.

Starscream growled at him, it was deep and menacing and Primus Megatron missed his voice. His servo was smacked away and he smirked up in victory at the larger mech above him, keeping his expression stern and unwavering even as Starscream flashed him one equally devious.

Starscream drew back, sliding down his frame and Megatron tried to take the opportunity to punch his Second in the face, only for his fist to be effortlessly caught. Any further attempts to assault his own frame were quickly stopped as Starscream bowed his helm and pressed his lips to his interface panel.

He jolted, thrusters scraping against berth and his helm flying back and smacking into the metal he lay on. His panel opened instantly, as Starscream must have known it would and Megatron stiffened, port clenching as hot breath ghosted over the delicate components.

He was very, very close to allowing the act he had never actually experienced before happen, when he suddenly remembered something and clamped his legs shut.

"Don't do that!" He snapped, thoughts immediately shifting to hygiene and the knowledge that some fluids could get stuck between derma plates for months. He didn't want to have to taste Starscream in his intakes for weeks after, or if, he got back into his frame. "I don't know where that's been!"

Starscream pulled back, jaw dropping open in complete and utter indignation. "How dare you!" He snapped, squeezing the thighs he held with the strength he clearly didn't realize could completely crush helms, "You call my hygiene into question!?"

Megatron sneered, thinking back to the fingers and spike that had already been up there today. Primus only knew who else had been in Starscream's port; he certainly didn't want his glossa going up there as well. He, on the other hand, most certainly hadn't been shoving his spike into everything with a spark beat.

Starscream gave him one last long glare with his optics before bending down anyway, and taking a firm, long lick from the very back to the front of his port. Megatron hissed and shuddered at the sensation of having something so wet and soft down there, but he wasn't at all pleased with the idea that that was his glossa.

He wasn't sure how long he lay sprawled out on his own berth, panting and humming in bliss as a large grey helmet moving back and forth between his legs, licking and growling and sucking at the delicate nodes down there. It was only when Starscream finally pulled back, out of breath and wiping obvious smears away from his faceplates that Megatron regained his senses.

"Sick fragger!" Megatron snarled, shaking the delirious haze of pleasure from his helm and drawing a thruster back to kick at the seeker in his frame.

Starscream grabbed his thruster and nearly crushed it in his servo, "Shut up," he barked, shoving his legs apart again so he could rest his far larger frame between them, "You enjoyed it, just admit it."

Megatron turned his helm away in defiance, straining to close his legs in spite of Starscream's firm unrelenting grip on them. He exhaled heavily and grit his dermas as a thick digit slipped into his port, worm-like in the way it wriggled against the tight, spasming walls. Megatron refused to acknowledge that it was happening, refused to look in his Second's direction even as he felt another trickle of lubricant leak out his port.

To his relief, the invasive, cringe-worthy digits did not spent long caressing his inner walls, but unfortunately, this only meant they'd be replaced by a spike that much sooner. His spike. He was familiar enough with that specific piece of equipment on his frame to know this was going to be snug fit.

His helmet came back into view above him again, Megatron cast the ridiculous idea that it did look a little bit bucket shaped from his processor angrily and scowled at the smirk Starscream had curled his lips into. His Second bent down, most likely to kiss him, and Megatron was quick to turn his face away, lip components clamped shut. He winced as a harsh servo grabbed his face, squeezed his jaw and forced him to turn his helm back.

Starscream scowled at him with his face plates. "Kiss me." he growled darkly, pulling him closer. The grip on his jaw tightened as he continued to resist, "Kiss me!"

All it took was a split second of hesitation to give Starscream the opportunity to mash their mouths together. The taste of warm, fresh lubricant was forced into his mouth along with the glossa he _should _have been used to having in his mouth. Under Starscream's control it coerced his own glossa out of hiding. He grimaced in disgust as he felt a trickle of moisture slip out from between their mouths and drip down his cheek.

Biting was out of the question, it was his glossa after all.

Finally Starscream released him, flicking his glossa over lips for good measure before pulling back completely. His attention was then taken elsewhere.

He watched with no small amount of irritation as Starscream removed his codpiece and uncurled his spike. He raised an optical ridge before he could stop himself as he saw such an intimate part of framework from a completely new angle.

"I wonder what it's like to be on the receiving end of this," Starscream said quietly, sounding almost... wistful. Megatron wasn't sure if he was addressing him or just speaking to himself.

He tensed up as Starscream positioned himself and something bumped Megatron's delicate entrance, which had already received so much abuse today already. He braced himself, fingers curling as they dug into the berth in apprehension. He clenched his jaw, determined not to give his Second the satisfaction of him making any noise whatsoever, no moans, no gasps and most certainly no crying out. The best way to deter the seeker in his frame was to remain completely indifferent; anything else would simply arouse or amuse him.

Starscream bent to kiss along the edge of his wing, drawing his hips back.

"I'll make you regret this," Megatron hissed at him before his designated silence was due to start.

Starscream chuckled deeply in his audial, kissing it once, "It'll be worth it." he reassured him. "For me anyway."

Megatron sneered and tried to relax, if only to lessen the inevitable pain that was to come. Starscream's thighs slipped against his as he angled himself backwards, enabling him to put more force behind his initial thrust.

Starscream rammed forward, shoving his spike in but before Megatron could even wince, something happened.

Time seemed to stop, his vision filled with an enormous purple, swirling mass. It was translucent, and as he squinted through it, he could barely make out his worried looking face on the other side. The purple lights started to warp, twisting what he could see out of shape and then he couldn't tell if it was him or Starscream's he was looking at.

And then time started again. Megatron felt himself jolt... his helm spinning and tank rolling before everything snapped back into focus. And he was where he should have been.

"NOOOOOO!" was Starscream's highly satisfying shriek of horror. The sensation of instantly switching from slipping into tight, wet heat to having something hot and stiff shoved up him must have been more than a little uncomfortable.

He, on the other hand, groaned, shoulders shaking in utter bliss as he was enveloped in rippling, silky warmth. "Mmmh, Starscreammm," he murmured, pushing himself forward into the seeker's beautiful tightness.

"Ugh!" Starscream cried out, wriggling uncomfortably below him, a fearful look to his optics, "Meh-Megatron, please, master, I didn't- I- please-!"

Megatron stopped relishing in the delight of having their positions changed so suddenly long enough to take in Starscream's expression. Optics wide, mouth pulled into a grimace.

Good, a well deserved taste of his own medicine.

"I thought you wanted this Starscream?" he murmured smoothly, and was surprised to find himself feeling more mischievous than angry towards his Second.

The seeker shifted beneath him, "I- I do- did! P-please, my lord, I wasn't- I-"

"Well then," he said confidently, rolling his hips back and teasingly forward, grinning deviously at the yelp and shudder it drew from the seeker, "What are you so frightened of?"

Starscream visibly gulped.

And Megatron grinned, "Punishment, perhaps?"

Starscream started to whimper, shifting and kicking his thrusters, wincing at the sensations it caused in his port as the spike moved inside him.

"This is your punishment Starscream." he growled, leaning low and thrusting his hips sharply, drawing another gasp from the seeker. He circled his hips and Starscream whimpered as if about to cry, "I'm going to frag you so hard you'll be screaming until that irritating vocaliser of yours glitches out."

Starscream's optics widened and he whimpered as Megatron squeezed his hips and pulled his frame down onto his spike, the tip hitting the back of the seeker's port, making him cry out.

"And you're going to love every minute of it." Megatron hissed into his audial.

"Nooah- ahhh!" Starscream's protest turned into a high-pitched shriek as Megatron shifted his weight forward onto the servos resting on Starscream's hips to pivot himself forward with more force. Starscream's frame scraped up the berth as he rammed up into him.

Starscream's servos searched for something to hold onto as he was driven into the berth, hard, his port responding to the rough treatment. His hips lifted into the rapid, harsh thrusts. His thrusters lifted to curl around the backs of Megatron's thighs, trying to get him to go deeper before his mounting overload claimed him. His helm snapped back on the berth as Megatron pushed one of his thighs to the side and plunged himself in, the different angle sending Starscream shooting into an overload. He bucked into Megatron, his leader no longer driving into him but still languidly thrusting away.

He didn't have the emotional energy to feel embarrassment as lubricant gushed from his port, creating a small but telling puddle on the berth beneath his aft.

Megatron chuckled darkly above him, "That's one."

Starscream moaned listlessly as the spike continued to move, slowly now, teasing every sensor node he possessed. Megatron's warm servos stroking up and down the backs of his thighs and squeezing his aft was doing nothing to help. Still oversensitive from the last overload, he was sent plummeting into another as Megatron purred against his helm. It was too much, it was all too much.

The idea that this was his punishment, his leader's dirty promises and threats, how Megatron was even more dominating and masculine than even his fantasies had perceived before... it was all like a dream come true. But most importantly it was the mere fact that it was Megatron, and Megatron's excellently sized spike, which was filling him in ways not even Thundercracker and Skywarp together could fill him.

He had never felt so full, never been stretched and teased and fragged so thoroughly in all his existence.

"And that's two," Megatron murmured above him, clearly feeling his second overload as his port clenched down on his leader's spike.

Starscream panted, servos holding onto his leader's strong shoulders as tightly as he could, "I can't- it's too- Primus- oh Primus!-" he panted incoherently, not even sure himself what he was trying to say.

Megatron ignored him, starting up a fast, hard, and thankfully deep thrusting motion now. Starscream yelped before kicking a thruster out of reflex.

"This port" Megatron growled as he shoved in, withdrawing just as roughly, "Is mine now."

Starscream moaned at the possessive claim, tilting his helm back. Oh yes, he thought to himself, unable to voice it out loud for lack of breath, claim me, take me as yours.

"No one," Megatron continued speaking as he rocked into him, "Touches you or it, again." He punctuated the last word with an extra hard thrust and Starscream yelped as it actually hurt, the pain washing through his processor and mingling with the pleasurable sensation. He whimpered to himself as he could feel yet another overload approaching.

And if Megatron's increasingly maddening thrusts indicated anything, so was his leader.

"Ahh! AHHHAA! YES!" he screamed, as the last overload approached, panting harshly between thrusts, losing almost complete control as Megatron's spike undid him, "Oh Megatron! Oh yes- frag me ha-"

His screams were cut off as a mouth claimed his own, and he kissed back enthusiastically as an unskilled glossa thrust its way into his mouth, ravishing his moist cavern much like Megatron's spike was his port. He groaned into it, Megatron's hot intakes brushing over his face in time to his thrusts.

He squealed into his leader's mouth, frame arching off the berth as ripples of sensation shot though him. Megatron's servos clutched him so tightly he felt the amour dent.

He felt a rush of fluid as his port gushed again and squirmed in delight as burning hot transfluid was squirted deep inside him, warming his gestation chamber in such a delightfully perverse manner.

He fell back onto the berth lifelessly, for the first time in a long time feeling completely sated. He gazed up through dim optics at his leader sat back between his thighs above him, cycling air rapidly and glaring down at him.

It had been worth it. Despite everything not going entirely to plan and whatever was going to happen to him now, it had been worth it.

But it was just plain idiocy to lie there and wait for the first blow to fall. Despite not having the energy he pushed himself up, intending to roll off the berth as quickly as possible. Megatron huffed in amusement and merely lowered a large black servo to his left thruster. It was more than enough to prevent his escape.

"My- my Lord, please..." he began to beg.

Megatron took no notice, "How long has this been going on?" he asked the seeker.

Starscream fiddled with his fingers, wondering what exactly it was he was being blamed for now. "Has what been going on?" he asked quietly.

"All of this," Megatron replied, "You and your trine, the inappropriate conduct in the med bay, this... obsession you seem to have for me-"

"I'm not obsessed with you!" Starscream shrieked, wings bristling as all previous fear completely disappearing.

"Really?" he snorted, lifted an optical ridge up at the seeker in disbelief.

Starscream squirmed awkwardly and tried to pull his thrusters free, "Well," he said stiffly, looking away from him, "I suppose you're going to punish me now?"

"No," he answered, ignoring the seeker shocked expression, "I want to know who else has been taking advantage of you."

Starscream mouth dropped open in indignation, "Excuse me!" he howled, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself! How dare you suggest I'm weak enough to fall victim to your moronic band of interface repressed filth!"

Megatron scowled at his words, "So there are others apart from the Constructicons and your trine?"

Starscream stiffened, "What happens between my trine is purely consensual." He hissed, "And don't you dare suggest otherwise."

Megatron grip tightened slightly on his thrusters.

"What do you care anyway?" Starscream snapped at him, "You hate me."

"I don't hate you," Megatron sneered, "I have just long run out of patience for your idiocy."

Starscream looked away again a huffed. Megatron groaned, wishing the seeker would just hurry up and tell him so he could deal with the problem. He reached out and grabbed Starscream's face much like the seeker had done to him earlier.

"You are my Second, my Air Commander, and regardless of how utterly ridiculous you are at times, I do not hate you and I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour in my faction. How long has this been happening?"

Starscream optics stared at the wall on the other side of the room and he couldn't bear to look at his leader as he answered, "A long time."

"I want names."

Starscream's optics snapped back to him, "I told you I don't-"

"And I told you." Megatron growled, the servo brushing Starscream's thruster and quickly slid it up seeker's leg to rest on his thigh, "You are _my_ Air Commander."

Starscream's mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he stared wide optic'd at his commander. "You- you-"

Megatron lowered himself down, gently pushing Starscream back to lie on the berth again as he hovered over him, his weight resting on the two large servo's on either side of Starscream's helm. "You're a beautiful piece of machinery," Megatron managed to compliment, "And I would have snatched you up vorns ago if you'd even so much as just hinted."

Starscream squirmed breathlessly, mouth still hanging open.

Megatron smirked at him, before remembering a rather important detail, "But don't you ever tell anyone about... what happened today." He warned his Second, narrowing his optics threateningly.

It seemed to have no affect on the seeker who finally managed to regain some of his senses as his mouth slowly curled into a playful smirk, "What happened with my trine?"

Megatron scowled, "Nothing," he lied, ignoring Starscream's cynical look.

To distract himself, and hopefully Starscream, from any further awkward questions he stroked his servo down Starscream's smooth wing. "If I hadn't known how much your frame's already been through today I'd have you a second time." He said quietly, now trailing his finger tips down the seeker's warm cockpit.

Two small blue servos suddenly shot out and grabbed his shoulders, harshly tugging him down against his second, "I'd love to," Starscream simpered, smirking at his surprised expression, "But this time, please, don't be so Autobot about it. Skywarp's fragged me harder than that and he's packing much smaller equipment."


	3. Bonus Chapter

"You're not seriously going try and intimidate Megatron are you?"

"Of course we are!" Skywarp enthused, flicking his wings and straightening his back, "He needs to know what's what."

Starscream just wanted to shoot himself. He looked to Thundercracker for help, "Stop him, for his sake as much as mine. Just stop him."

To his surprise Thundercracker shook his helm, "Actually, I think I'm with Warp on this one."

Starscream's mouth dropped open in horror, "No, not you too!" he shrieked, and then buried his face in his servos, despairing. "Just kill me. Primus, end it before it begins."

"Stop being so dramatic," Thundercracker reproached, "We won't embarrass you."

"No, you will." Starscream moaned through his servos, "You will."

Thundercracker shook his helm and sighed. "You're such an ungrateful little glitch. We're only looking out for you."

"You're poking into my business!"

Skywarp made an odd snorting noise, "Well excuse us for finding it all just a _bit _suspicious."

"Suspicious!" Starscream choked out, looking a little flustered, "there- it's not suspicious!"

"He blew up our door!" Skywarp cried, pointing to the large charred hole in the bulkhead behind them, "Screamed at us and dragged your unconscious frame away!"

Starscream rubbed the back or his helm, "... The Constructions are going fix the door-"

"I don't care about the door!" Thundercracker interrupted, "it's you I'm concerned about."

"There's nothing to be concerned about." Starscream groaned, deflating again.

"Then there'll be no problem when we go and talk to him about it."

Starscream started to hit himself atop the helm; half hoping he'd knock his processor into stasis lock. He stopped as Thundercracker knelt down and his concerned face plates drifted into his vision. He glared at him.

Thundercracker smiled a sad, reassuring smile, "Starscream, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell us?"

"Like what!?" Starscream shrieked, "We interfaced! That's all."

Thundercracker still looked concerned.

"Thundercracker," he moaned, "don't ruin this for me." He jolted forward as someone shoved his wing, "Hey!"

"Yeah hey!" Skywarp snapped, "What's the matter with you? We not good enough for you anymore?"

"You're not Megatron!" Starscream hissed back nastily.

Skywarp pulled a face, but there was hurt in his optics.

"Well," Thundercracker announced, heading towards the hole in the bulkhead, "Since we're only second best we'll be getting out of your way." He gestured for Skywarp to follow after him and stepped through the charred hole without a look back. Skywarp graced Starscream with one last glare, sticking out his glossa as he did, before leaving too.

Starscream fell back on the berth with another groan. Even when he had everything he'd ever wanted, things _still _didn't work out.

* * *

Megatron held Scrapper down with a single servo to the throat as he smashed his fist into the Constructicon's jaw with the other. His optics dimmed before Megatron finally released him, allowing him to sink to the floor at his pedes. He gave him one last kick for good measure.

"Now," he announced to the group of downed, groaning Constructicons, "from now on you will keep your servos to yourselves."

He stepped over to where Longhaul was dragging himself upright and stamped on his servo.

"Ahhha_AA_!"

"Won't you?" he growled, twisting his pede, smirking as he heard metal scrape and squeal as it was crushed.

Longhaul nodded his helm enthusiastically, biting his lip components to stop himself from crying out any more.

Megatron lifted his pede, "You are lucky I am in such a lenient mood today." he growled, stepping over the whimpering Constructicon and making his way towards Mixmaster who was barely conscious after having been dealt with first. Every inch of his frame wore dents and scratches. And it wasn't over for him yet. "Or else I might have taken special measures to ensure this sort of behaviour could never happen again."

He stopped before Mixmaster and glowered down at him, "But that doesn't mean it won't happen at a later date if I get even so much as a hint that you've touched Starscream," he drew his leg back and sent his pede flying forward into Mixmaster's groin. The Constructicon curled into a little ball and howled, "I will have your spikes removed." Megatron shouted over him, "and rammed up your own ports."

He bent down to loom over Mixmaster, "Do I make myself clear?"

The whimpering mech nodded, coolant leaking from the corners of his optics.

"Good." He made sure to step on each and every one of the Constructicons as he made his way out of the room, somewhat satisfied with the lesson he'd instilled that cycle.

He strode swiftly through the base towards the Command trine's quarters. Hopefully Thundercracker and Skywarp wouldn't be there -he still wasn't sure if he could look them in the optics- and Starscream would be.

He glanced around the charred hole in the bulkhead to look in, and smiled as he saw Starscream laying face down on the furthest berth. He stepped though the hole -unfortunately the Constructicons had been too busy being beaten up to come and repair it, and likely wouldn't be fit for another few cycles now. The command trine would just have to remain door-less for now.

"Starscream," he called as he strode in.

The seeker flinched on the berth and pushed himself up, "What are you doing in here?" he asked, frowning.

"Came to see you."

Starscream rolled over onto his side and shifted to make room for his Commander. Megatron sat on the edge of the berth and lowered a servo to stroke the seeker's wing. "Where is your trine?" he asked, glancing towards the hole every now and then. He'd rather not have to run into them any time soon; if ever.

"Hunting you down," Starscream groaned, "Thundercracker wants your helm mounted on a pike."

Megatron's optics twitched, "Why?" he growled, optics narrowing. Starscream had better not have told his trine about what the Autobot weapon had really done to them.

"They think you're taking me away from them."

Megatron lowered himself down next to the seeker, "They're jealous," he growled, "because you're mine now."

Starscream smile faltered and he looked down, sighing.

Megatron frowned at his reaction, not expecting it. "What?"

Starscream looked up at him sadly, "I lo- like my trine. We've been together a long time."

Megatron sat up on the berth, "I see," he said coldly, "You are having second thoughts about-"

"No!" Starscream shouted, sitting up and grabbing his arm, "No. It's just... My trine-"

"You can't have both."

Starscream looked horrified, "Why?!" he moaned, "They're just my trine. I can't just dump them, we have a bond."

Megatron huffed and pressed a servo to his forehead, trying to rub away his growing helm ache.

"Please Megatron." Starscream whispered, still clutching his arm, "Don't make me choose."

Megatron scowled, "I don't share."

Starscream tried to bury his face in Megatron's arm, "Can't you talk to them?" he said, voice muffled.

Megatron pushed him back and looked down into his face, "I will... talk to them." he relented, "If only to argue my case." Starscream's expression brightened and Megatron found it in him to smile, "I'm not going to let two greedy seekers chase me away from you." he said, rolling on top of Starscream.

The seeker looked behind them at the large charred opening in the bulkhead worriedly, "Megatron, the hole-"

"So," Megatron growled, leaning down to kiss along the edge of Starscream's wing.

"Anyone can just walk in and-"

"No one would dare interrupt, and I don't care who sees," Megatron growled, forcing Starscream's helm back to expose his neck, "Now shut up." he hissed, lowering his mouth, dermas open and ready to bite and suck at the smooth cables beneath him.

Starscream panted and arched on the berth, frame tingling at the sensation of his commander ravishing his neck. He lifted his servos and dug his digits into the gaps in Megatron's thick armoured hips, palms rubbing him affectionately. He gasped at a sting of pain as he was bitten a little too hard and pushed at Megatron's helm.

"Careful," he complained, shifting his legs as Megatron fell between them.

Megatron pulled back, murmuring an apology.

Starscream ran his servos down his commander's back, "Changed my mind," he purred, angling his helm back, "Do it again."

Megatron chuckled to himself and lowered his mouth again, pressing kisses from the seeker's shoulder vents to the bottom of his jaw, "Beautiful." he whispered.

Starscream turned his head towards Megatron, shaking his helm, "Oh shut up." he snickered before moving forward to kiss him.

Megatron's servos pushed his thighs apart, one servo slipping around to grope his aft. Starscream smiled into the kiss, curling his own servos around Megatron's broad shoulders.

"Megatron?" he murmured against the larger mech's lips.

Megatron hummed.

Starscream pulled back, lifting his servo which was now stained in a stick dark purple substance, "Why is there energon on your shoulder?"

Megatron pulled back, brow creasing. "... I dealt with the Constructicons-"

"What!?" Starscream shouted, shooting up and pushing Megatron back. "You _what_?!"

Megatron rolled his optics, "I dealt with the problem."

"I don't need you dealing with my problems!" Starscream shrieked, "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself!"

Megatron sat back, scowl forming, "I was protecting you-"

"I don't need protecting!" Starscream shouted, smacking his commander's servo off his thigh, "My trine spends all their time 'protecting' me, I don't need you doing it as well!"

Megatron placed his servo back on the seeker's thigh, gripping hard, "If you keep letting yourself fall victim to-"

"I'm not victim to anything!" Starscream howled, "You're ruining my reputation!"

To Megatron's credit he counted down from three before he replied, "What reputation?" he growled, "You've always been a snivelling coward. You can't defend yourself-"

"Oh really?" Starscream sneered, "Well how's _this_ for defenceless!"

Without much more of a warning Starscream jumped up and jammed his fingers in Megatron's optic.

Megatron leapt back, snarling in shock. His servo flew to cover his optic. Starscream wasn't in a particularly merciful or fair mood though, and took the opportunity to pull back his thruster and kick Megatron in the lower abdomen, where the armour was thin enough for it to be felt all the way in his tank.

He bowed over, "Starscream!" he managed to bark out before the thruster collided with his shoulder, "Starscream!"

"Who's! Defenceless! NOW! Starscream shrieked as he steadily kicked the larger mech off the berth.

Megatron managed to get a hold of himself long enough to grasp the thruster that was repeatedly kicking him. He tugged Starscream down with him and they landed on the floor with a loud clang. Starscream fell on top, knocking the wind out of Megatron's intakes and then proceeded to take full advantage of his Commander's winded state to continue his attack.

He delivered one last clean punch to Megatron's faceplates, "Slagger!"

"Enough!" Megatron snarled, grabbing his servos and finally restraining him, "Enough."

Starscream remained straddling his waist as he glared down at him. "I can look after myself." Starscream hissed, sitting back, finally finished.

"Clearly," Megatron huffed.

They were interrupted by a loud voice echoing through the hole in the room.

"Oh!" exclaimed the loud voice that was undoubtedly Skywarp from the doorway, or the hole where the door once was, "Oh I see how it is!"

Starscream and Megatron looked up from the floor to see both seekers stamping their way through the gap in the bulkhead.

Megatron sat straight up, releasing Starscream's wrists and shoving the seeker away so he could have full mobility in case the other seekers decided to attack. Starscream hissed in indignation as his aft collided with the floor with a painful bang.

Megatron stood to his full height. And a standoff ensued.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stood wing to wing, with equally aggressive stances and glowering optics. Megatron's optics flickered between the both of them, right arm twitching as if he itched to charge up his fusion canon. Thundercracker looked just as ready to aim his null rays at Megatron's face.

Starscream, still flat on his aft on the floor between them, decided he needed to intervene before Megatron started a fight, or worse, Thundercracker tried to _talk_ to him.

"Cut it out!" he shrieked kicking Megatron, who was nearest to him, in the shin.

The standoff was put on hold as all three other occupants of the room turned to stare down at him, or in Megatron case, glare.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to keep Thundercracker's attention for long.

"Excuse me lord Megatron," the blue seeker said in a relatively polite manner, stepping across the room to the larger mech, "but with all due respect-"

"Megatron was just leaving!" Starscream blurted out before Thundercracker could embarrass him.

"Not without you I'm not," Megatron growled down at him.

Starscream didn't need to look up at Thundercracker to know his trine mate's expression was furious.

"These are his quarters," Skywarp cut in, "He's staying here."

Megatron took a step forward and Starscream scrambled to his thrusters, slapping a blue servo to his leader's chest to keep him back, "Just go," he hissed in Megatron's audial, "I'll come later."

Megatron didn't take his optics off the other two seekers and Starscream wished Skywarp would just take that stupid smirk off his face. He glared at him as he walked Megatron around his trine mates, who wouldn't move from their position on the centre of the room. He gave Megatron an encouraging shove through the hole in the bulkhead only for his wing to be grabbed and he was dragged forward to the larger mech's mouth. He ended the kiss quickly, and almost dreaded having to turn around again to see his trine's faces.

Megatron spent more time glaring at them than he did looking at Starscream.

"They're my trine," Starscream emphasized one last time.

Megatron merely graced them with one last glare before stomping down the corridor.

Starscream visibly deflated in both relief and emotional exhaustion.

"Starscream."

And he sighed at the sternness of Thundercracker's tone.

"What?" he groaned.

Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a look, "We don't approve." the blue seeker stated bluntly.

Starscream whirled on the stop. The very idea that his trine thought they had the power to approve or disapprove of what he wanted was ridiculous. "It's good I don't require your approval then," Starscream growled.

"Don't be such a glitch!" Skywarp cried, "We just want the best for you."

Starscream bawled up his servos, "No you're just trying to sabotage this for me. You want to keep me here with you!"

"How can you say that?!" Skywarp cried dramatically, "We love you! What's Megatron got that we can't give you?"

"A real relationship!" Starscream shrieked, "Because he wants me! He's not fragging me out of obligation or pity, he actually _likes_ me!"

"I just said we love you!" Skywarp howled, shrugging Thundercracker off as the blue seeker tried to place a comforting servo on his wing.

"All I am around you two is a third wheel!"

Skywarp stopped, mouth dropping open as he tried to think of something to say back.

"See!" Starscream pointed out, "Why can't I have someone? Someone just for me?"

Thundercracker shook his helm, "Megatron is not that someone."

"How would you know?"

"He's violent Starscream!" Thundercracker snapped, "Short tempered, dangerous! I don't want you in such a vulnerable position with him. I wouldn't be able to recharge if I knew you were with him"

"He's not like that!" Starscream argued back, slapping a servo to his helm.

"Well I wouldn't know because you won't even let me speak to him!"

Starscream puffed out his chest, "Then come with me tonight, I'll show you."

Skywarp's expression visibly brightened, "Show us?" he asked, intrigued.

"No!" said Thundercracker loudly, "no, no, no. You're not dragging us into this _thing_ you have with him."

To Starscream's relief, Skywarp seemed to side with him, "Yeah I'll come! Can we go now?"

"No Skywarp!" Thundercracker yelped, "No this isn't how this is going to happen. We can see if Megatron's a fit partner for Starscream without being voyeurs."

Skywarp snorted, "I'm not sitting out!" he exclaimed, "C'mon Thundercracker! You never know, Starscream could be on to something here. And I've always sort of wanted to..."

Thundercracker scowled, "You've always wanted to_ what_ exactly Skywarp? Have a foursome or frag Megatron?"

"Does it matter?" Skywarp exclaimed again, "looks like both might be happening."

* * *

"I know I said I wanted to speak with Megatron," Thundercracker grumbled, "But this is ridiculous."

Starscream rolled his optics and kicked the bottom of Megatron's door casually, "If you weren't so overprotective I wouldn't have to mediate you three."

"You don't need to mediate for me." Skywarp said happily, leaning against Megatron's door frame as they waited for it to unlock. "I like Megatron." He said, completely dismissing his earlier comments it seemed.

Thundercracker scowled, "Just because you think you're getting a facing."

Skywarp's expression faltered, "I'm not?"

"No!"

"Oh shut up!" Starscream cut in, "You criticised his competency as a partner, it's only fair he has the opportunity to prove you wrong."

"Starscream-"

The door to Megatron's quarters swished open –finally- to reveal Megatron, who was glaring angrily at the two seekers he hadn't expected, or wanted, to see. "Starscream" he growled, glaring at Thundercracker, since Skywarp was smiling too brightly for him to even look at.

Starscream looked between them, and stepped forward, pushing Megatron back into his quarters, "Wait here," he muttered to his trine mates and he pressed the door panel closed behind them.

"Would it kill you to at try to be polite?" Starscream snapped at his commander.

Megatron's sneer said enough. "I am not the cause of this... _problem_. It is your trine that is-"

"I brought them here so we could come to an agreement."

Megatron growled, "You're more trouble than your worth," he hissed spitefully, "I've never had to negotiate terms with anyone over taking a lover before."

Starscream rolled his optics, "You've never had a mech like me before."

Megatron harrumphed, "A useless, blundering fool?"

"Brilliant, witty and stunning." Starscream corrected.

"Why have you brought them," the larger mech growled impatiently, glaring at the door, half hoping the other seekers would get bored with waiting and leave him and Starscream alone.

Starscream grew awkward, "They don't think you're... suitable," he said lamely, "they're trying to disprove of us being together." Something murderous lay in Megatron's expression then, and Starscream tool a step back, slightly alarmed, "They think you're too violent..."

"I'll show them violent,' Megatron growled, heading towards the door.

"Oh stop it!" Starscream shrieked, "They're looking out for me. It's not their fault you have an awful reputation as a lover."

Megatron stopped and turned around. This reputation was news to him, "Excuse me."

Starscream waved him off, "Never mind, Never mind!" he said hurriedly, rushing back to the door. "Let's just get this over with."

Megatron caught his servo and pulled him back, "Bad reputation?" he growled.

Starscream shrugged, "What!? It didn't stop me from wanting you."

"Obsessing over me, you mean."

"I was not obsessed! You're so arrogant!"

Megatron grumbled something and turned away, shoulders hunching up in clear agitation.

"Please," Starscream whispered into his commander's audial, "Let me show you off. Prove to them how capable you are of taking care of me," he placed his servos on Megatron's broad back, rubbing him gently.

Megatron turned back around, "Perhaps it's time I rectified this... bad reputation I seem to have."

Starscream grinned, "Really?"

Megatron nodded, huffing gently and moving to sit on the berth, and Starscream nearly tripped over himself in his haste to open the door and let his trine in. Skywarp needed no encouragement to venture inside, bouncing past Starscream and rushing at Megatron. The poor warlord only looked up at the rapid succession of clicking just in time to be tackled backwards into the berth by the seeker.

"Starscream!" Megatron bellowed as he tried to push the excitable seeker away.

"Welcome to the trine!" Skywarp shouted, wrapping his arms around Megatron's helm and hugging him enthusiastically.

"Skywarp!" Starscream's voice snapped, quickly followed by Thundercracker in the same tone of voice, "Get the frag off him!" Thundercracker stormed across the room and dragged his trine mate off their volatile commander, but Skywarp held tight, even with Thundercracker pulling and Megatron pushing.

"I don't know why or how you did it, but thank you!" Skywarp burst out enthusiastically, "Cause Primus I can't tell you the amount of role playing we had to do with him just it get it out of his system-"

"Skywarp!" Starscream shrieked in horror as his mate started telling Megatron the very information he had been sworn never to tell anyone, least of all their commander. He came to assist Thundercracker in tugging him off their leader. "Shut up!"

"What!?" what Skywarp burst out, finally loosening his grip on Megatron's shoulder and getting dragged back across the room, "It's not like I told him about all those wet dreams you used to have-"

"Skywarp!"

"Or that time Thundercracker found you dry humping his throne-"

He was cut off by a fist to the face, but his wail of pain was ignored, as Starscream turned horror-struck to see Megatron's expression. He slagger was smirking. "Did he now?" he asked the purple seeker.

Skywarp dragged himself back up with the help of a disproving Thundercracker, "Yeah!" Skywarp said excitedly, now clearly thinking could finally spill all those secrets he had been under oath never to tell Megatron. "And then there was that time he built that vibrating gun just so he could-"

"Skywarp," Thundercracker growled sternly as Starscream looked seconds away from firing up his null rays.

He ignored the warning, "You still have that thing don't you Star?"

Starscream's vents were roaring as he cycled air, barley restraining his fury. He wanted to turn around and tell Megatron they were all lies, all of them... but the mech clearly knew and had already decided in his own processor they weren't, so there was no point now, no matter what he'd say.

"What kind of gun?" Megatron asked curiously, already having some suspicion.

"Megatron!" Starscream yelped.

"Pee thirty eight Walther-"

"He's lying!" Starscream snapped desperately, "it's not true!"

Megatron was still looking at Skywarp though, grin spreading across his face, "Anything else?" he asked curiously.

Skywarp returned his grin and opened his mouth just before Starscream shoved him back, "Get out! I've changed my mind; I don't want you near him."

Thundercracker pushed forward, "This needs to be rectified." he rumbled, "I'm not leaving until I know you're in safe servos."

"Get the frag out of my life!" Starscream shrieked dramatically.

Whilst they were arguing, Skywarp sneaked behind Starscream towards Megatron again, who gestured him forward with a welcoming servo, "Now tell me what else you were going to say?"

Skywarp happily seated himself next to the warlord, "He used to have me and Thundercracker punish him, pretending to be you."

Megatron's optical ridges rose high on his helm, "Really? What sort of punishment?"

Skywarp beamed, "Spanking."

"Skywarp!" Starscream howled, spotting him and stamping towards him. Clearly he hadn't heard what he had just told Megatron before he had yet to shoot him in the face. "I hate you!"

Megatron stood in front of the purple seeker, "I thought you wanted me to get along with your trine mates."

Starscream tried to jump around Megatron's bulk to get to Skywarp, "Not him. I want him in the brig! I want him offlined!"

Megatron reached out and placed a servo on Starscream's wing, "That's enough." he said firmly. "Now," he said patiently, his servo stroking down Starscream's wing fondly, "Why don't you go and fetch that vibrating gun of yours?"

"Slag yeah!" Skywarp burst out.

"No!" came Starscream and Thundercracker's simultaneous replies. Starscream opened his mouth to squawk something else but the blue seeker threw out a servo to stop him, "We're here to have a sensible conversation with lord Megatron," he said, taking care to use Megatron's proper respectable title, "As to what his intentions towards Starscream are."

Starscream made an indignant noise, and Megatron frowned. His intentions towards Starscream? His intention was to frag the little glitch through his berth every cycle for as many vorns as he could managed to hold onto him. But he couldn't really tell Thundercracker that could he?

The blue seeker must have taken his pause for confusion, "I meant, are you just fragging... or do you intend to have a relationship?"

"No," Starscream answered quickly, the exact same time Megatron announced a confident "Yes." And Starscream's mouth fell open, whether it was in amazement or horror, Megatron didn't know.

Just because he wanted to have the seeker sexually every night, didn't mean he didn't want the rest of him to. The way he saw it Starscream was his anyway. His Air Commander. His to do with as he pleased.

Thundercracker looked incredibly surprised, but his gawping jaw was over shadowed by Starscream's awkward stuttering.

Megatron straightened his back, "I intend to court Starscream as per seeker traditions," he announced, and a sideways glance confirmed that Starscream looked as if he were about to collapse, "And I would benefit from some insight into these traditions." he fixed Thundercracker with a look, "if only to make Starscream feel more comfortable _separating _from his trine."

Thundercracker's optics narrowed again, and he ignored the high pitched noise Skywarp made behind him, focusing more on Megatron use of the word 'separating.'

But Megatron's attention was taken momentarily by Starscream muttering quietly under his breath, as he stared up at his leader with something's akin to adoration, "Bond with me..."

Megatron frowned, not having quite heard, "What?"

Starscream quickly glanced at the floor, muttering something else and then playing with his servos. Megatron narrowed his optics and turned back to Thundercracker,

"As Starscream's trine it is customary we see for ourselves whether you'd be a suitable mate for Starscream." Thundercracker explained as he glanced at his seemly out-of-it, love struck trine leader for a moment, and shook his helm. Primus he'd never met a mech so obsessed. Someone who craved another mech's attention so badly he'd act out like a spoilt child to get it, and acted even worse when he didn't. He personally thought this should stop here; it was bad enough Skywarp always managed to convince him into playing out Starscream's fantasies, encouraging him, but to actually let him taste something he was bound too loose.

Despite Megatron's words he suspected his leader was after a fling, nothing more. Perhaps if he did learn more about seeker customs he'd back off.

"It is normally required you interface with the trine first to check suitable compatibility." He said, hoping it was enough to change his leader's mind. Very few mechs were prepared to take on two seeker's at a time, he doubted Megatron would risk the blow to his ego should he fail.

Megatron very nearly grumbled something about how he already knew they were comparable since he'd already interfaced with both of them -at the same time- before remembering no one could ever find out about that; least of all them.

And Starscream.

"Fine." he growled, glaring at Thundercracker.

The blue seeker's smug smirk faltered slightly, as of he'd been expecting him to reject to such a thing.

Why would he reject? He didn't particularly like Thundercracker, his loyalty was more questionable than Starscream's and he never tried to hide his dislike for him. Of course he didn't shout about it like Starscream used to, but that didn't mean he didn't know about too.

No, He had no qualms about fragging them both, in fact, despite his previous bad experience with them he was quite looking forward to inflicting some well needed revenge on the two of them, especially Skywarp. He wanted to reaffirm him dominance with him, remind him he was in charge, the stronger, bigger mech. Thundercracker had been calm and reserved even in the throes of bliss that day, not much more than stiffening limbs and hitching breaths. And he wanted to break him, feel that soft silky port around him again and give in the attention it deserved, but most of all he just wanted to show both of them how capable he truly was of handling their near insatiable trine leader in berth.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around Starscream's shoulder vents, tugging him to his side. "And you thought we wouldn't be able to get along."

Starscream grinned like the fool Megatron was always telling him he was and Skywarp was bouncing on his thrusters in excitement. He jumped forward to whisper in Thundercracker's audial.

"Those customs only apply to other seekers," he reminded his trine mate, "Megatron's a grounder. He doesn't have to conform."

Thundercracker scowled, he knew, but his plan to dissuade Megatron had backfired terribly. Then again, perhaps this could work.

He took Skywarp servo in his own and pulled him past the new couple, shaking his helm at Starscream's fawning and Megatron allowing him to do so as they reached door.

"I expect you to be back here in three joors." Megatron ordered Thundercracker, reminding him he was still in charge, and likely would be tonight as well. Thundercracker glanced over his shoulder vent to see the larger mech smirking at him in a disgustingly smug manner as he stroked Starscream's wings as if to say 'look at what I've taken from you.' His contempt increased as he watched Megatron pinch Starscream's wing tip, making the jet moan. And Thundercracker could almost hear Megatron's voice in his own processor, 'and guess what? I'm not ever going to give him back.'

Thundercracker dragged Skywarp out into the corridor with a sense of purpose, his lips pursed, wings high and back straight.

Megatron may have thought he'd already won, but Thundercracker wasn't going to lose his deluded trine leader without a fight.

"C'mon Warp." he growled, "We've only got three joors to plan this."

"Plan?" came Skywarp's surprised voice behind him, "I was just gonna sit back and enjoy myself."

Thundercracker threw him a disgusted look over his wing, "You're just going to 'sit back' and watch Megatron take Starscream away?"

Skywarp looked confused and rubbed his helm, "I didn't think he was going anywhere Tee Cee."

Thundercracker made an annoyed noise and dragged Skywarp in through the charred hole in their bulkhead after him. "You didn't honestly believe him did you?" he snapped.

Skywarp stumbled in and fell playfully on their shared berth, he smiled up at the blue seeker, "To be honest I wasn't really listening-"

"No of course not!" Thundercracker shouted, "Megatron's going to snap Starscream's spark in two and you're just going to let him get away with it."

The smirked fell from Skywarp's lips, "Nah, I kinda heard him say he was gonna court Starscream."

"Yeah right," Thundercracker snorted, snatching up a data-pad and scribbling on it furiously.

Skywarp frowned, "...Why? Don't you think he might really like Starscream?"

Thundercracker shook his helm, "Why would anyone," he muttered, crossing something out and writing another point, "He's an obsessed glitch, you know that."

Skywarp glared at him, slaying back on their berth, "Maybe Megatron likes obsessed glitches if they're obsessed over him. You know what an egomaniac he is."

Thundercracker paused and turned to look at him, "...You told him all that stuff on purpose didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Skywarp said, waving a servo absently, "but if you're implying I told him because I wanted him to know how he revved Starscream's engines enough to make him go out and do crazy slag like hump his throne in the middle of the recharge cycle and make a vibrating replica of his alt form, then yeah, that was another reason."

Thundercracker glared at him for a moment before throwing his data-pad at his helm. It hit its target dead on. "Hey! Tee Cee!" he cried, a servo pressed to his helm.

"Now look what you've done!" Thundercracker snarled.

Skywarp pulled a face, "I didn't make you throw a data-pad at you!"

"No! Not the data-pad! Starscream!" Thundercracker howled.

"Stop freaking out Tee Cee!" Skywarp yelped. "Maybe we should give Megatron a chance, we'll see what it's like this evening and-"

"He's violent Skywarp, we've already been through this! He hits Starscream anyway and I don't want him in such a vulnerable position if Megatron loses his temper!"

"He hasn't hit him since-"

"I don't care!" Thundercracker burst out, "and it's unhealthy. He thinks he's in love, he's not! He's crazy!"

"Of course he is he's Screamer," Skywarp reminded helpfully with a smile, "and so am I and so is Megatron, and the rest of this damn faction. Even you're a little unhinged."

Thundercracker narrowed his optics, "Don't be ridiculous."

"You're the one acting like Starscream's over protective creator." Skywarp sang to him. Thundercracker plonked himself down on the edge of their berth, shoving Skywarp's thruster away. "And we are still going tonight. You're the one that told Megatron it was a custom and I am not having you ruin my fun."

Thundercracker sighed, the fight leaving him. Now all he had to think about was tonight, and beneath all his concerns about Starscream, he was slightly concerned about himself as well. He didn't particularly like Megatron, as a leader or a mech on a personal basis, and it was plainly obvious that Megatron wasn't too fond him either. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

"You promise you'll be gentle with them," Starscream asked again, passing him a cube, taking a sip of his own.

Megatron nodded again, "I'm not so inexperienced that I don't know how sensitive seeker's frames are." he smirked at the seeker, and Starscream smiled back, "I was you for a cycle remember, you haven't already forgotten already have you?"

Starscream shook his helm, and sat in the chair opposite his leader, "That reminds me," he said, dipping his finger into the top of his cube, "You need to stop listening to Soundwave."

Megatron paused, his drink inches from his lips as he watched Starscream stick his energon coated finger into his mouth to suck it off. He shook his helm, trying to recall what the seeker had said, "Why would I stop listening to Soundwave?"

"Because he's making me look bad," Starscream answered honestly.

Megatron pulled a face, "You do that yourself."

Starscream stuck his fingers in his cube again and flicked his energon at Megatron. The glare he got in return told him not to do it again.

"I heard him," Starscream insisted, "in the med bay when I -you- whatever, woke up. He put unnecessary emphasises on my collision with you on the battlefield. Implied it was my fault he called the retreat!"

Megatron smirked over the rim of his energon cube, "It was your fault." he murmured taking a sip and savouring Starscream's disgruntled expression, "And it was your fault I had to endure many unwanted scenarios that cycle."

Starscream rolled his optics, "It couldn't have been that bad, I deal if it every cycle. And I had a lovely time as you."

Megatron glowered, "I'm sure you did." he took another sip of his cube, "and you shouldn't have to."

Starscream looked up, "What?"

"You shouldn't have to deal with that slag," Megatron answered, "Nobody should. Not even a glitch like you."

Starscream looked away awkwardly, checking his chronometer just for something to do, "Thundercracker and Skywarp will be here soon," he said quietly.

Surprisingly Megatron smirked, "Let's hope they found that vibrating gun of yours."

Starscream threw the remainder of his cube at him.

* * *

It was quite possibly the most awkward thing Thundercracker had ever had to do. He held his wings high and refused to let both his contempt for Megatron and this entire situation, and his apprehension for what was going to happen, get to him. Such apprehension was not at all helped by Skywarp bouncing on the spot in excitement next to him.

He pressed the door comm. and waited. Within seconds Starscream stood before them, smiling with some sense of relief. "You came." he breathed, stepping aside to let them in.

Thundercracker ignored Skywarp's rush past him, instead focusing on his trine leader. "Starscream, I'm going to reason with you one last time-"

The rest of whatever speech he was going to give was cut off as Skywarp made it to the berth on the other side of the room, jumping up onto Megatron -who was seated at the end of said berth- lap with a squeal of barely contained excitement.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics at his trine mate's eagerness, but didn't comment on it and he watched Megatron allow the purple seeker to ramble away to him, no doubt informing him of more of Starscream's best kept secrets.

Eventually Megatron stood up, letting Skywarp slip off his lap slowly, but somewhat reluctantly. He nodded towards Starscream and stepped forward.

No words were said, as per custom, Starscream must have informed Megatron of that much. He closed his optics and cycled air deeply before opening them again. Perfectly collected.

Or not.

Megatron went straight for him, clearly deciding to deal with the most_ awkward_ one first. Thundercracker actually flinched as huge black servos curled around his cockpit from behind and manoeuvred him carefully to the berth. He looked to the side to see a very jealous looking Skywarp before he was given an encouraging nudge to get on the berth.

He heard Starscream murmur something quietly, but couldn't hear what, before the same two large servos turned him around, onto his back. He was met with Megatron's dark red optics, strangely, almost indifferent, as if this entire thing was just putting him out. Thundercracker felt a little indignant and it must have shown on his face because Megatron placed a servo to his cockpit and pushed down, holding him in place.

"What would you like?" Megatron asked sincerely; but was clearly enjoying his position above him. He placed both his servos close to his helm and leant down on them, hovering too close for Thundercracker liking.

"For this to be quick." he said through gritted dermas.

Megatron actually chuckled; it was a deep rich sound. "I see Starscream's not the only member of your trine with an attitude problem."

Thundercracker bared his dermas aggressively, and tried not to look at Skywarp who was stood at their side, watching attentively. He shifted awkwardly and pulled an unpleasant expression as Megatron's thick fingers stroked down his cockpit and delved into the seams on his hips. He bucked up into intentionally.

"I've fragged Starscream enough times these past few cycles to know just where to touch," Megatron happily informed him, lowering himself down to press their frames together, servos rubbing circles on this inner thighs. "To make him squirm."

Megatron's other servo stroked up the length of Thundercracker wing, and almost against his will, his own dignity, a moan rolled out of him, his back arching slightly. His legs separated and Megatron slipped down between them. Thundercracker inwardly groaned as a very warm and larger than he was used to frame pressed right up against his interfacing panel.

Metal squealed as it was ground together.

Thundercracker's helm fell back and he gasped.

Megatron closed his optics and relished the moment as Thundercracker's fingers curled and scrapped against the berth top, wings twitching under his ministrations, thighs shaking against him. He hadn't even done anything yet. He smirked to himself, perhaps Thundercracker wasn't such a prude after all

He leant down and bit into Thundercracker's exposed neck, sucking at the cables as it drew the little moan from the blue seeker. His grinding was reciprocated, and Megatron left Thundercracker's wings in favour of grabbing his hips, and pushed him together harder. His mouth left Thundercracker's cables, after having thoroughly sucked, liked and bitten every inch of them, to trail light kisses down his cockpit.

He'd prove to the stuck up seeker just how tentative a lover he could be, and then he'd go about his business fragging him through the berth.

Blue servos grabbed the back of his helm and gripped tightly, the seeker's expression was strained, his mouth moved wordlessly.

Megatron decided he'd better hurry up, he had three seekers to take care of, and there was only one of him. Not that he couldn't do it of course, he was Megatron after all. But he still wanted to give a good performance to Starscream's trine, put them in their places, and dominate them like he had the privilege of dominating his second whenever he pleased.

Without much warning he rubbed at Thundercracker somewhat leaking panel in just the right way, and after plenty of practice with Starscream, flicked it open in mere seconds. Thundercracker gasped a cool air rushed over sensitive nodes, not having expected Megatron to get in so quickly.

Megatron graced his aghast, befuddled expression with a lob sided smirk just before slipping a thick finger in to his tight -tighter than he could remember- wet port.

He rumbled in appreciation, Thundercracker squirming under him.

He pressed another kiss to the top of Thundercracker's cockpit before into shoving another two digits in to join the first. Fluid started to gather, quickly, surprisingly quickly, as Megatron worked his servo in, Thundercracker almost riding down onto them.

Megatron saved a file away for later, still relishing the situation. Why hadn't he agreed to this sooner?

He ripped his fingers free, and took pride in the moan of disappointment it drew from the blue seeker, kicking out on the berth at the loss of sensation on his throbbing valve. A puddle of lubricant had gathered beneath his aft, most of it now smeared across the berth where Thundercracker had wriggled around.

Megatron pulled away, sitting back on his pedes so Thundercracker could have fill view as he retracted his own interface panel and extended his spike, slowly. Thundercracker watched with dim, lustful optic's, stilling on the berth as Megatron stroked himself a few times for good measure.

He leant back down again, listening to Thundercracker rapid intakes.

He pushed two blue thighs apart, and lined himself up to the sopping wet port, uncovered and wide open all for him, before he pushed in, groaning as all he could feel was tight wetness, squeezing him beautifully. Thundercracker grunted, frame jolting on the berth. It was not quite the high pitched squealing Megatron was used to hearing from Starscream, but somehow, almost as satisfying.

He waited a moment for the seeker to adjust, before rocking himself forward, twisting his hips and working the blue seeker's port to near perfection.

Thundercracker wasn't as vocal as Starscream, but his frame was just as responsive, jolting and nearly jumping up on the berth as Megatron thrust particularly harshly and hit the sensor nodes right at the top of Thundercracker's port.

And then a groan to his side caught his attention.

He'd completely forgotten the other two seekers in the light of being buried in such tight wetness.

Starscream, on the berth next to them, was a sight to behold. Megatron nearly overloaded into Thundercracker then and there as he saw the seeker -his seeker- on his knees on the berth, his own fingers stuffed deep into his port.

Megatron pressed a sloppy apologetic kiss to Thundercracker's wing before pulling out, and winced as Thundercracker practically roared at him in outrage.

"Skywarp!" Megatron ordered the shivering seeker on his other side, "Overload him."

Skywarp's enthusiasm had him up on the berth and buried between Thundercracker legs long before his trine mate could even take a swipe at Megatron, and was already groaning in want as Skywarp's hips started to thrust slow but deep.

A style Thundercracker clearly enjoyed.

Megatron ripped Starscream's fingers free of his port, "Now now," he murmured to the panting seeker, taking his wet digits in his hand and pulling them to his face, "you know that's my job."

Starscream moaned and nearly flopped on the berth as Megatron sucked his fingers in his mouth, licking the seeker's lubricant off his fingers.

Starscream shook with need and Megatron ignored the pressing need between his legs for a moment as he pushed his second down on the berth, his wings spreading out next to where Skywarp was still rocking into his shamelessly moaning trine mate.

Megatron pushed slim white thighs apart, and inhaled Starscream's scent deeply. He heard the seeker make an amusing "ooo" ing noise above him, before he lowered his helm between his legs. "Megatron," Starscream whispered quietly, "You're supposed to be with them." he murmured, obviously referring to his trine mates who were too wrapped up in each other to take notice of them.

"You know I can't get enough of you." Megatron growled, before leaning forward and delivering a possessive lick along the length of Starscream's wet, shuddering port rim, "Can't get enough of this taste."

Starscream's yelp was quickly turned into a moan as Megatron pushed his face between the seeker's legs and proceeded to do damnably talents things with his glossa.

Starscream's legs clamped onto either side of his helmet, forcing him to stay in place, pushing him forward as another moan rolled out of him. "Oh yessss," he hissed, grinding down against his leader, squirming at the pleasant and gentle sensation of Megatron's glossa lapping away his lubricant. He jumped and released another un-mechly high pitched noise as that very same glossa started to thrust up into him, Megatron's face pushing further forward to get deeper inside him.

"Don't stop!" Starscream panted, helm lolling from side to side, "Oh Primus, more. More!"

Beside them, Thundercracker shuddered and arched in the berth as overload approached, skywards mouth descended on his mouth, kissing him will a gentleness that was not reflected in his love making as he rammed himself forward into the deepest parts of his trine mate's port.

Finally peaking he growled out his overload, dermas bared, port clamping down on Skywarp and pulling him to completion as well. The purple seeker held deep, sighing as a rush of lubricant from Thundercracker drowned his spike, spilling out and staining his thighs. His own transfluid squirted deep into his trine mate, running out of his systems in a blissfully. "Oh yes!" he hissed as Thundercracker's servos clawed at his shoulder vents.

Thundercracker came down from his high and basically flopped on the berth. Skywarp pulled out rather unceremoniously and almost instantly felt a throb of arousal as he saw what Starscream had Megatron doing to his port. Frag he needed to get in on that.

He flashed the hazy and disorientated Thundercracker before scrambling across the berth, leaning over Starscream's helm as his trine leader gasped and cried at the berth. "Hey Screamer!" he said cheerful, interface cover shooting back to reveal his port. "Don't mind if I join in do you?"

Starscream didn't even open his optics to reply, another loud shriek escaping his mouth. Skywarp looked down the berth to see Megatron push forward against Starscream with enough force to drive his trine leader's frame up the berth slightly. Two blue thrusters closed that much tighter around a grey helm.

He defiantly had to get in on this.

"Don't mind me," he said pleasantly, pushing up and placing a thigh on either side of Starscream's helm. With his open port was positioned just above Starscream tossing helm he lowered himself down.

To his surprise Starscream must have known he was there, and what he wanted him to do, as two small servos grasped his thighs and clenched them hard, probably because Megatron was being rather ruthless with his glossa.

He shuddered as Starscream all too happily pushed his mouth against his entrance, licking and sucking around the rim teasingly. "C'mon" Skywarp growled, pushing down again, "You know how to do this, use your fragging glossa."

Starscream said something, but it was muffled, and sounded angry, probably a comment about how Skywarp didn't get to order him around, so he ignored him, rocking his hips back and forth to get more sensation until Starscream finally relented and a warm, wet glossa was forced into his port, worming around in just the right way.

Skywarp's helm feel back, Primus he loved this.

Then the sensations stopped, and Starscream's frame stiffened before a loud muffled noise came out of the seeker. Skywarp raised an optical ridge and turned to see Megatron behind him, two servos on each of Starscream's thighs lapping away at the gushing fluid from the seeker's port as quickly as he could, most of it dripping down Starscream's legs and onto the berth.

Skywarp sighed and climbed off; casting a grin Starscream's way anyway as he took in his lubricant stained face. He looked quite clean compared to Megatron however, he watched as his leader wiped what he could away from his cheeks before moving close to Skywarp, reaching out a servo to him.

Giddily Skywarp jumped right up onto his leader's lap, and since Megatron was already so hard and he was already so wet, he simply settled himself right down onto that delectably thick spike.

Megatron made an odd noise, "Primus Skywarp," he muttered, grasping the seeker's wings, "I like you more and more each cycle."

Skywarp grinned and rocked on his lap, port clenching tightly enough to suck Megatron in deeper. He groaned and glanced at Thundercracker who seemed to have recovered from earlier. He shifted his hips again, spike moving deep into Skywarp.

There was plenty of room.

Thundercracker must have understood exactly want he wanted from a look alone however, as he was already across the berth and squashed behind Skywarp before Megatron could even open his mouth.

"Oh hello again," Skywarp said cheerfully as Thundercracker leant over his shoulder vent and wing to kiss him on the cheek. Megatron wanted to roll his optics at such ridiculous affection, before deciding against it. Who knew how long it would be before he was doing the same to Starscream?

Megatron lifted Skywarp up on his lap, leaving Thundercracker enough room to shuffle forward, stoking his spike to readiness.

"You ready Warp," he murmured in his trine mate's audial, blue servos rubbing up and down his sides comfortingly.

"Am I ever!" he grinned at Megatron and then, quite boldly, leant forward to kiss him, massaging his mouth against his leader's, glossa peaking out to taste his lips, or rather, the taste of Starscream still all over his face. He didn't mind. He liked Starscream. "Come on!" he snapped, shuffling his hips, "Frag me."

Megatron locked optics with Thundercracker and nodded before they simultaneously thrust up into the purple seeker's impossible tightness. Megatron grit his dermas, half way in and unable to go any deeper. Thundercracker seemed in a similar position.

Skywarp cried out, servos flying out to grasp Megatron's shoulders. His helm bowed as he tried to regain control of himself, breathing deeply to loosen up his port and make it easier on them all.

Megatron waited, rocking his hips ever so slightly, the movement in the port next to him was obviously Thundercracker doing the same, and soon enough, they were both buried deep. Skywarp squirmed, lifting his hip and pushing down. "Move! Move!" he snapped in a very Starscream-like way.

Megatron groaned as he was squeezed by tight, but unbelievably wet port walls, the spike next to his adding to the pleasurable friction as it two thrust in and out. Megatron closed his optics, and too think he'd never done double penetration before. All those wasted vorns. He'd have to invite the trine back.

This was turning out to be a very good cycle, at the beginning of the stellar cycle he'd had no seekers, now just seven cycles later, he had three.

He grinned to himself, as Skywarp fell forward and panted breathlessly against his chest plates, unintelligible little gasps and whimpers escaping his vocaliser.

Thundercracker's pace started to falter, so Megatron picked up, Skywarp's port got tighter and tighter as he neared overload, his optics clenched shut and mouth dropping open,

"Ah-haaaaa," he cried out, frame jutting against both of them. Thundercracker's servos, wrapped around Skywarp's cockpit, clenched tightly and he shoved forward, holding deep and the combined tightness of it all dragged Megatron down with them.

A rush of fluids, theirs' as much as Skywarp's poured out, splattering all over the berth, and their legs. Megatron held on, gripping Skywarp with as much strength as he was him, holding the sleek seeker against him as waves a pleasure wafted over him.

And then, all together their energy left them. Simultaneously they fell back, clanking into the berth in a panting, dripping heap, still all stuck together. After a few moments of cycling intakes a small voice could be heard between them, "Wow"

Megatron pushed himself up and pulled out, another rush of fluid along with his spike gushed out of Skywarp's port as the seeker groaned. Megatron sat up to see Starscream, still a little dazed but very pleased looking. He shifted across the berth to drag him over, resting him against the opposite side to where Thundercracker and Skywarp were.

As soon as he caught his trine mates optics Starscream pushed himself up and leant across Megatron, "See!" he squawked, "I fragging told you!"

Megatron pushed Starscream back down before Thundercracker could fire a reply back. Now wasn't the time for arguing, especially not when Skywarp was practically purring against his chest plates on one side and Starscream was nuzzling him on his other.

Thundercracker, curled up next to Skywarp looked up at him, and while he didn't scowl, he didn't smile either. Megatron shook his helm. Sometimes you couldn't please everyone. Starscream's kiss on his cheek told him he'd pleased the one mech that mattered though.


End file.
